Where do babies come from?
by eastercat
Summary: Yes! Roxas asks the question! Let's see how the Org reacts to it. Rated T for certain things.
1. Where do babies come from?

**I got this idea from warriorprincess27, she has a Fruits Basket version of this story. Thank you, warriorprincess27, for letting me use your idea!**

* * *

**Roxas was born without any memories of his past. So….he would probably have a good chance to ask about weird things.**

**Roxas: Where do babies come from?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xemnas:** Don't bother me during my "Adoring Kingdom Hearts" time

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel:** Well…um…it has to do with a woman and a man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lexaeus:** … (walks away)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vexen:** It is a long process from people to produce an offspring. First there is an attraction between a male and a female…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** A stork!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xigbar:** Dude? I don't even want to touch that subject.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Larxene:** (hits Demyx) They don't come from storks, idiot!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** They don't?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zexion**: That is a very trivial question, but I can show you an illusion of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel:** (covers Roxas's eyes) Don't poison his mind, Zex.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** If storks don't make babies, then who? If no one else does…It'll be the end of the world!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!! (runs in circles)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vexen:** …Then the two commence a process called "Intercourse." It is normally taken place on a bed…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luxord:** Not now, I'm playing online poker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marluxia**: I know how flowers reproduce, but not humans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** (still running in circles) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Larxene:** Someone shut him up. (referring to Demyx)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Venxen: **The male then injects these "sperms" in to the woman's v-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel**: OK! That's enough Vexen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vexen:** I am merely telling him knowledge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Larxene:** (zaps Demyx)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel:** I suggest you don't ask that question anymore. Got it memorized?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roxas**: Uh…ok.

* * *

**Yes...weird OOC-ness here. xD Well, I had fun making this. If you have anymore questions that you want Roxas to ask the Org, just tell me. **


	2. Which came first?

**Whoot! Another chapter in the same day!**

**This question has been bothering people ever since the beginning of time…**

* * *

**Roxas: Which came first? The chicken or the egg?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel:** The egg, I think…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** The egg! But wait…chickens make eggs, but eggs hatch into chickens….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xemnas:** The chicken is more superior to the egg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zexion:** I've seen this question in many books before. There can't be an absolute answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vexen:** This question intrigues me. I must conduct experiments! (runs off)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** But the egg hatches a chicken, but chickens make eggs, but eggs hatch chickens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel:** Demyx is going to hurt himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Larxene:** I bet my lunch that he's going to start running circles!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luxord:** I accept that bet!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** (goes in to fetal position in a corner)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luxord:** Hand over your lunch, #12.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Larxene:** Dammit…(hands it over)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zexion:** Get out of my emo corner, Demyx.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roxas:** Uh…I'm going somewhere else to ask now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saix:** I would say the chicken because it has a heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xaldin:** Don't talk to me about chickens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roxas:** Why?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel:** He had a bad experience with chickens. One of them picked and pulled on one of his dreadlocks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xaldin:** That chicken was evil!!!

* * *

**Another question yet again answered by Organization XIII. Review and send me those question suggestions. ;D  
**


	3. What is the meaning of life?

**Wow this is short... xD This idea is from Jediempress and a bunch of my other friends...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to KH.**

* * *

**Roxas: What is the meaning of life?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vexen: **Talk to me later. Let me think about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xigbar: **To hang around, dude.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Larxene:** Well…to pick on Demyx, of course. (evil smile)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** Wha-?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saix: **To regain our hearts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel: **Hm…well I have been thinking. If we get our hearts…then what do we do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saix: **(about to go berserk) DO NOT QUESTION OUR GOAL!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel:** uh…ok (zips away)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vexen; **I'm not done calculating the answer! Ask me later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** Run, Run away!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Larxene: **Get back here, Mullet boy. (sends lightning bolts at Demyx)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xaldin: **Destroy all chickens!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xemnas:** Kingdom hearts….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luxord:** Gambling, of course.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marluxia:** To make the world a better place. Where there will be peace!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zexion: **Leave me alone in my emo corner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx: **(is fried)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xemnas: **…Kingdom Hearts….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vexen:** Ask about it later!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marluxia:** Help me protect all of God's creatures!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xemnas: **KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vexen:** Yes! I have done it. The answer is found! After so long!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xigbar: **You've been thinking about it for only half an hour, dude.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vexen:**….After intense thinking, after failing experiments, I discovered the meaning!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel: **Just say it already!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vexen:** The answer is……………42!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roxas: **OO;

* * *

**If you know where 42 came from...you get a cookie! x3 **


	4. Why did the chicken cross the road?

**Wow, these are a lot harder to make than I thought. Dx  
****Nevis the Tiger Traveller suggested the question first so that's who gets the credit. xD**

**Disclaimer: Never will ever own anything related to KH.  
**

* * *

**Roxas:** **Why did the chicken cross the road?**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Xaldin:** Again with the chickens!!! (Get's spears and goes crazy) Chickens must be destroyed!

----------------------------------------------------------

**Axel:** Cause it wanted to?

----------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** Chickens are cute.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Marluxia**: Oh no! I must help the poor animal! (runs off)

----------------------------------------------------------

**Luxord:** The chicken lost a bet against me. (smirks)

----------------------------------------------------------

**Larxene**: Where's my car? (Walks away with an evil grin)

----------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx**: Larxene! Don't run over the cute chicken!

----------------------------------------------------------

**Zexion:** The chicken is emo…

----------------------------------------------------------

**Marluxia:** I've saved the chicken! (holds up chicken)

----------------------------------------------------------

**Xaldin:** Die, EVIL CHICKEN!!! (Attacks with spears)

----------------------------------------------------------

**Marluxia:** (Takes out Scythe) Don't hurt God's creatures.

----------------------------------------------------------

**(Marluxia and Xaldin fight)**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Saix:** At least, when the chicken dies, we shall take his heart.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chicken: **Cluck…

----------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** Chicken! (hugs chicken) I shall call you Cloud. Since you're all white and poofy….and also acted emo.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Larxrene:** Fried chicken, anyone? (hands spark)

----------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** Noooo! Don't hurt chicken Cloud! Fly away, Cloud! (throws chicken in to the air)

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chicken:** (flutters to the ground) Cluck?

----------------------------------------------------------

**Larxene:** (zaps) …I missed!

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chicken:** (runs away)

----------------------------------------------------------

**Demyx:** Yay!

----------------------------------------------------------

**Larxene:** (zaps Demyx) This is all your fault!

----------------------------------------------------------

**Marluxia:** Yes! Nature prevails!

----------------------------------------------------------

**Xaldin:** The chicken will terrorize the world! Run for cover! (hides)

----------------------------------------------------------

**Lexaeus:**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Axel:** You know…what was the original question again?

* * *

**I really gave the name Cloud to a chicken before. xD**


End file.
